Moments
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: Imagine Person A and Person B are in Person A's bedroom alone together. Person A admits that they are pregnant and Person B is overjoyed, while Person A's family is secretly listening on the other side of the door.


Title : Moments

OTP Prompt : Imagine Person A and Person B are in Person A's bedroom alone together. Person A admits that they are pregnant and Person B is overjoyed, while Person A's family is secretly listening on the other side of the door.

Fandom : Grey's Anatomy

Couple : Meredith Grey / Mark Sloan

Note : This an AU where Mark And Meredith knew each other before the start of the series. Mark, Meredith, Addison and Derek are all friends.

There will be a part two.

0000 Moments 0000

Mark Sloan held her hand as he drove to his family's household outside the city of New York, New York. "What are you thinking of?" He could tell that his wife was in deep thinking. Though he knew that coming to the Shepherd's house always brought something out in her.

"I am so happy for you." Meredith Sloan tells him.

He is taken back by her statement. "Thank you?" The words come out of his mouth in a questionable tone. "May I ask why you are happy for me?"

"That you have the Shepherd's in your life. I'm really happy for you." Her voice goes a little, but a small smile comes to her lips when she feels her husband squeeze her hand.

"They love you. You know that, right?" He worries about her.

She shakes her head. "I think sometimes I'm scared that they still see me as that eighteen year old, that you meet in a bar when I was underage."

"And if they do, screw them." Not the best remark Mark could say, but it was the first thing that came out of his mouth. It made her laugh. "You, darling. Are amazing. And if they don't see what I see, they can go fuck themself. You are a doctor now, on there way to be a surgeon. I love you, Meredith Grey."

"It's Sloan, now." She playfully gives him the middle finger. "The ring? Am I keeping the ring on?"

He nods, "I would like that. I know Mama Shephard is going to be angry that we didn't invite her but it was out day. And i think we did it perfectly." Six month ago, Meredith and Mark got married on private land outside of the city of Seattle. She was wearing a short white dress, no shoes. He was wearing a suit without a tie, shoeless in the sand. It was one of the best days in his life, and he was pretty hers too. "We will tell them, she will be overjoyed."

"I hope." Meredith whispers, looking outside the car.

0000 Moments 0000

Carolyn Shepherd sat in the kitchen with her son, Derek Shepherd. They were quietly talking to each other, Derek telling his mother about his dating life. Things haven't worried with his first wife, and he was okay with that. They were happier apart then together.

"Mark's here." Carolyn smiles softly as she heard a car pull up. Mark Sloan was her son, even if they were not blood. It was a few moments later when both Shepherds heard the door open and close. "Mark. Meredith, we are in the kitchen!" She calls to them.

There's hurried feet moving from the foot door to the kitchen. Mark laughs, setting down a plastic bag on the counter before hugging an waiting Mama Shephard. Meredith waits by the counter. "So sorry, we are so late. It started snowing out there." Mark explains.

"It's okay. Everywhere else is sleeping, Derek and I were just snacking on fruit. We thought we would wait for you both." She explains. "Are you guys hungry?"

Meredith shakes her head no. She hated that the Shepherds still made her so nervous. But she knew why they did, they were Mark's family and she was scared that they would not like her. Even though it's been ten years. "I made him stop at Burger King. We had some fries." It wasn't a real dinner, but it settled her nerves for now.

Mama Shepherd smiles, staring at her hand. "What is that?"

Mark, right away, laughs. "Nothing gets by you. We got married." His answer is simple, but he can't help but to see the sadness in her face when he says it. "I know last time we were here, we both promised that the family would be there but it was…"

"It was just a perfect day, perfect place. Our friends didn't come either." Meredith says, her hands shaking a little. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Shephard."

"Are you happy?" She asked them. They both quickly nod. "Then, I am not angry. I am happy for you both. But if you keep that you are having a grandchild from me, I will kill you." Her voice was calm, and both Mark and Meredith knew it was real. "Do you have a picture for me? I hope you got someone to take a picture for me."

"The wedding was six months ago," Mark explains. "And we got some pictures for you. In our suitcases, but we will hand them out tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Head to bed." Derek says. "And I am so happy for the both of you." He slides out of his spot to give them both a hug.

"Thank you, Derek." Meredith whispers, hugging the older one.

The Sloans head up to Mark's old room that Shephard's made for him when he was a teenager, he sets the suitcase at the door before locking it. Meredith smiles to him, slipping off her hoodie and putting it on the suitcase. "That was better than I expected." Meredith whispers, wiggling out of her jeans and picking up the discarded tshirt off the ground and slipping it on her body. "I thought she would be angry."

Mark just smiles, "She would be angry with us. She just wants all her children to be happy, including you. Are you happy?"

Meredith puts her head on Mark's shoulder when he sits on the bed. "I am very happy. Happier than I ever been and that is because of you, Mark Sloan." She lets out a happy sigh, before looking to the door. She quickly stands, slipping the shirt off along with the simple red thong that she was wearing. "Now...what are you doing to about this?" She lets out a little giggle when she feels Mark's arms around her and throwing her on the bed playfully.

0000 Moments 0000

They have been up for over an hour, and Meredith is surprised when noone has come and knocked on the bedroom door and demanding they come out.

"Meredith." Mark whisper, trying to grab his wife's attention. "Something is wrong with you."

She frowns. "What? Nothing is wrong with me."

He looks to her wide eyed, sitting up in bed. She doesn't say anything as she moves up to. She slowly crosses her legs, facing Mark. "Something is off with you, Mere. And I can't put my finger on what is exactly wrong with you. So, tell me please. What's going on in the pretty little head of yours. If I can fix it, I would like to fix it."

"This is not something you can fix." She states, looking away from Mark and to the bright blue bed sheets. She suddenly missed their bed sheets that covered their king size bed in Seattle. "And I think this something we wouldn't want to fix." His face is suddenly filled with confusion at his wife's words. "I'm pregnant." His face is suddenly filled with love, happiness. He moves a little closer, wrapping his arms around her and giving a small squeeze. "And I'm freaking out, because we have a loft and not a house."

"How long have you known?" Mark whispers, not letting go of her.

"Since our layover in Chic..." She answers right away, but she couldn't finish the word Chicago because her lips were covered with his. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away. I just didn't want to ruin our vacation but I am freaking out. We are not going to have enough space for the baby, we live in a freaking Life and not a house."

Mark lets out a small laugh, letting her go a little but keeping his arms around him.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" She yells, pushing herself off of him. "I tell you that I have a baby inside me and you are laughing!" She brings her hand to her face, wiping the tears.

"I'm laughing, because that is an easy fix. You are pregnant and I am so happy, Meredith." He slips his hands on her stomach. "This baby is going to be so loved. Thank you for this."

She laughs softly. "For a moment there, I was going to kill you. I love you, Mark Sloan."

"And I love you, Meredith Sloan."

0000 Moments 0000

Meredith stops, when she walks into the kitchen, she doesn't even react when Mark runs into her. "Hi." Kathleen Shepherd smiles softly at the newlyweds, the smile was goofy. "Meredith, come sit down."

"Umm…" She begins to whisper, looking for Mark to help.

"You guys are up to something." He states, watching his family.

"They heard something." Derek states, an orange coffee cup in his hand.

"We heard something." Nancy Shepherd corrects her younger brother.

Amelia Shephard raises her hand, "I heard something."

"What did you hear?" Meredith asks carefully, her heartbeat raises a little.

"Someone's having a baby." Liz Shephard laughs.

Mama Shepherd comes out of nowhere, taking Meredith in her arms. "And we are so happy for you, Meredith. A baby is a good thing, a very good thing. Mark and you will make beautiful babies." She kisses Meredith's right cheek then his left. "We love you. Welcome to the family."


End file.
